Spooksilon
Spooksilon, formerly named Hallow, is a world populated mainly by monsters, and is actually one of the many worlds in the United Universes to have monsters aside from Halloween Town, Monstropolis, and a few others. It contains monsters from all over the Universes which had come to hide from persecution and prejudice from normal people who considered them beasts and menaces. These monsters live in a 20th century society built by the world's former human inhabitants where they could celebrate a time of scaring people across the Universes. This world's location is so secretive, not even the High Council knows it because its planetary system is hidden inside an electromagnetic space storm which can disable any ship that flies inside. History Spooksilon, once named "Hallow", was inhabited by humans who lived in a 20th Century society. One difference is that they all enjoyed Halloween more than any normal beings in the United Universes, from having the greatest, scariest, and most expensive parties, to learning to live with the dominant monsters that existed among them. However, their encroaching pollution had a negative effect on the environment, and a threat of a monster genocide came from a selfish marshal who became dominant because of his influence leading to martial law. To resolve this, an ancient tree known as the Great Horror Oak, which was said to be the guardian of all monsters, had dealt with both of these issues after someone tried to chop it down to build a amusement park, only to be turned into a zombie by the undead matter that bled from the Oak's wounds, which would then form a pool called the Lake of the Undead. This allowed the Oak to become connected with the planet's underworld, which, in turn, allowed it to not just turn all the humans of Spooksilon, including the genocidal marshal, into zombies which would forever become known as "The Lost Ones", but also to use the planet's orbital forces to accelerate their Sun into creating an electromagnetic space storm to surround it, making the world difficult to enter. Spooksilon has long since been a world of monsters. All cities that the humans have built were now claimed by them, and all that remained of the sins that humanity caused were now part of the Lost Ones. With Spooksilon being renamed, and with the Horror Oak making sure that any normal human being who set foot on the planet would become a Lost One, this world has become the home for monsters of all kinds, and was welcome for monsters to get away from other human-dominated worlds and avoid their prejudice. The monsters here have formed a grand death-centered tradition where the Underworld, while serving as the home to all Lost Ones and several spiritual beings, would be represented as equals to the monsters. However, one day, they tried to spread their reach across the United Universes in 1835, a time when monsters were given serious prejudice. Over the next few decades, monsters had been killed as a result. Several police forces were sent to take care of this issue, leaving monsters to retreat back to Spooksilon, and even having to round up any monsters who are trying to avoid persecution. However, this did not affect their traditional activity of scaring people every day of October, yet the police forces were making that a difficult challenge. The scaring activity became a hazardous sport by 1888. Police forces were so watchful for monsters, they needed to put security systems inside, which during that time, was very primitive. Monsters had been killed during this sport, and their dedication to this tradition is what kept the monsters from outlawing this sport. But some of the monsters, as a result of the deaths of their friends and families in the hands of the people, began to grow sour, especially true for the horrible wraith known as Horrorshow, who had been executed back when he was a human himself, and had despised humans ever since. The planet's leader, Count Vladula, had him sent to prison after he had killed several humans and turned the famed monster-protector Craig Vesling against them because of it. Monsters may've had their flaws with this activity, but they stick to it no matter what the danger. Government and Society The monsters of Spooksilon live in a 20th century society originally built by its former human inhabitants, with no mobile devices, and entertainment was only limited to plays, TV, and radio. Though they retain a long-lasting tradition of scaring people for fun around October, the problem with this activity is that monsters could get killed by the normal people. They have developed magic capabilities such as sorcery, necromancy, and voodoo, which is one of the many ways they can come through closets or from under beds to scare. Monsters on Spooksilon can either be traditional such as vampires, werewolves, ghosts, zombies and other movie monsters while others can vary biologically like those in Monstropolis, except their coloration is limited. The government of Spooksilon is semi-totalitarian as one person can rule the entire world while minor people can rule certain countries. There are laws pertaining to scaring as well, such as the fact that scaring is not meant for personal entertainment and is no laughing matter since bad things could happen with scaring. This world is protected from monster-haters through an electromagnetic space storm that covers the entire planetary system, and while it can be their greatest protection, it leaves the possibility that it could be used against them, which has never occurred in their history. Aside from scaring, their transportation magic is used for travelling across the United Universes without the use of spaceships that are vulnerable to the space storm. However, using transportation magic is a very strict and serious matter because it allows monsters to commit crimes across the Universes. Some of these crimes have been recorded in the past, such as framing a child for something they didn't do, stalking children in their bedroom, giving them nightmares either resembling the style of Freddy Kruger or those inspired by famous horror movies, old and modern, causing a stir and inspiring a new horror story, like campfire ghost stories, urban legends, even Creepypastas, and even for murdering. All these acts are punishable by long periods of imprisonment, as they result in making monster prejudice stronger. Thus, the transport is to be treated as a privilege, and like vehicles, monsters must be licensed to use it. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds